A Tale of 2 Nekos
by Setsuna Kudou
Summary: Kazuma introduces Tohru and the other Soumas to a new member of the Family. The shock is that she looks exactly like Kyou and was also born in the Year of the Cat! Just who is Kyouko Souma anyway? And how is she connected to Kyou? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: When One Neko Meets Another

FRUITS BASKET  
A Tale of Two Nekos  
By Setsuna Kudou & Naru Hidaka Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to us. It belongs to the brilliant Natsuki Takaya and the Fruba Project! But the characters Kyouko Souma, Shin Souma, Lin Souma (Kyouko's mother) and Kazutaka Souma (Kyouko's father) belong to us! Note: There may be slight OOC-ness. This story takes place 2 years after the original story. Just so no one gets confused, here are their ages. Kyou, 19, Tohru, 19, Yuki, 19, Shigure, 30, Momiji, 18, Hatori, 30, Ayame, 29, Hatsuharu, 18, Kyouko, 20 & Shin, 34. We're not sure how old Kazuma is so we can't tell you! Gomen! Pairings: Kyou+ OC (there may be others but we're not sure yet. You all know how unpredictable Shigure is!) Anyway enough ramblings! We hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it! WE LOVE YOU KYOU!! Ja ne! -Setsuna & Naru  
  
Chapter 1: When One Neko Meets Another {Kazuma Souma stands outside of Shigure's house accompanied by an orange-haired girl.}  
  
Kazuma: This is it Kyouko. Are you sure you want to do this? It's bound to be dangerous.  
  
Kyouko: Yes, I'm sure Master. As one who is also cursed by the Cat, I believe Kyou and I can learn a lot from each other. It would be quite an educational experience, I think.  
  
Kazuma: Very well. I trust that you will not get yourself into trouble. I sincerely hope that you and Kyou will become stronger. Together.  
  
Kyouko: Don't worry Master. I will. And so will Kyou.  
  
{Inside the house Yuki and Kyou are going at it. Again. Shigure just sits quietly at the table reading his newspaper.}  
  
Kyou: Hey!! Get back here now!! I'm not finished with you yet ya damn Rat!!  
  
Yuki: You know you're really starting to bore me. Why don't you go somewhere else with that attitude of yours?  
  
Kyou (growls): Tryin' to run away now huh?!  
  
Shigure: Um, excuse me Kyou. Maybe you should try settling this like a human being?  
  
Kyou: Nobody asked you ya nosey Dog!!  
  
Shigure: Hmph! How rude! That's the last time I try to help out a friend!  
  
{Shigure picks up his newspaper and walks off leaving a fuming Kyou in his wake.}  
  
Kyou (shakes a fist after Shigure): One of these days I'd like to..  
  
Yuki: Are you done?  
  
Kyou (turns back to Yuki): You wish. You just wait till I get my hands on you! I'm gonna.!  
  
{Kyouko suddenly bursts through the door taking both Yuki and Kyou by surprise. She walks over, grabs Kyou by the ear and drags him off leaving a confused Yuki behind.}  
  
Kyou: Hey!! Who are you?! What the hell are ya doin'?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fight here?!  
  
Kyouko: Blah blah blah, Yadda yadda yadda. I can see there's still much I need to teach you Souma Kyou. And proper English too while I'm at it. This'll take much longer than I thought.  
  
Kyou: Whaddya talkin' bout?! This ain't got nothin' to do with you!! Lemme go!! Lemme go dammit!!!  
  
Kyouko: Yup, you need A LOT of work. Let's go Kyou-kyou! It's training time! {Kyouko drags a ranting Kyou out the back of the house. Yuki just stares after them.}  
  
Yuki: Who is that girl? Where did she come from?  
  
Kazuma: She came here with me.  
  
{Yuki turns to see Kazuma standing in the doorway. He bows to his Master.}  
  
Yuki: It's been a long time Master. It's good to see you again.  
  
Kazuma: You as well Yuki.  
  
Yuki: About that girl, Master?  
  
Kazuma: Her name is Kyouko Souma. She is a student of mine.  
  
Yuki: Souma? You mean she's part of our family?  
  
Kazuma: Although she carries our name she is not a direct descendant of our family. Her mother is not of Souma blood.  
  
Yuki: And her father?  
  
Kazuma: I'm afraid that is all I can say on the matter.  
  
Yuki: But why is she here?  
  
Kazuma: She is here to see Kyou. Her business is with him and him only.  
  
Yuki: Why would she want to associate herself with that stupid Cat?  
  
Kazuma: She has her reasons. She came here of her own accord. I just guided her here.  
  
Shigure: She is beautiful. And mysterious. I too would love to know what she's doing here. I must admit that it would be lovely to have another beautiful flower grace this household.  
  
Yuki (sweatdrops): How long have you been standing there?  
  
Shigure: Long enough. It's a pleasure to see you again Kazuma. I trust you're doing well? Kazuma: Very well Shigure, thank you. I don't think you will need to change your lifestyles because of Kyouko. She is just here for Kyou. Nothing more.  
  
Shigure: I must introduce myself then.  
  
Kazuma: I wouldn't do that just now if I were you.  
  
{Shigure and Yuki follow Kazuma to the back. Outside, they see Kyouko and Kyou fighting each other like there's no tomorrow. Shigure and Yuki sweatdrop.}  
  
Shigure (laughs nervously): Yes, well. As long as they're fighting outside and not in my house. We'll just have to conduct introductions later.  
  
Yuki: At least now he doesn't have to bother me any more.  
  
Kazuma: That is true. Kyouko will keep him quite busy.  
  
Shigure (watching the fight in amazement): That much is for certain.  
  
Yuki: So her name is Kyouko huh? I'm sure Miss Honda will be glad to meet her.  
  
{As the fight continues, Kyouko is giving Kyou a run for his money.}  
  
Kyouko: You call that a punch?! C'mon and hit me you pansy!!  
  
Kyou: OW!! I'm gonna get you for that!!  
  
Kyouko: Yeah right, Kyou-kyou!! You'll have to catch me first!!  
  
Kyou: STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!!  
  
Kyouko: Aw, did I hit a soft spot Kyou-kyou?!  
  
Kyou: SHUT UP!!  
  
{Catching him off guard, Kyouko lands a punch to Kyou's stomach. He staggers slightly but doesn't fall.}  
  
Kyouko: Hmm. Not bad. You're the only guy I know who didn't keel over from one of my punches. You've got more potential than I thought.  
  
Kyou: I'll show you potential!!  
  
{Kyou takes a swing at Kyouko but she easily dodges and smacks him in the back of the head.}  
  
Kyouko (sighs): How do you ever expect to beat Yuki with skills like that? He could beat you in his sleep! Literally!  
  
Kyou: You're cruisin' for a bruisin' woman!!  
  
Kyouko: In your dreams Kyou-kyou!  
  
Kyou: I TOLDYA TO STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!!!  
  
{Kyou angrily rushes at Kyouko swinging his fists at her. Shaking her head, she grabs one of his arms and flips him over. He lands on the ground hard.}  
  
Kyou: SHIT!! THAT HURT!!!  
  
Kyouko: Lesson number one Kyou-kyou: Never attack in anger. You're just asking for an ass kicking!  
  
Kyou: I fight the way I want to dammit!!  
  
Kyouko: Yeah, like that's gonna get you anywhere. Oh, and did I mention your agility sucks?  
  
{Kyou gets up and grabs Kyouko's collar. She immediately reaches for his wrists, preparing to throw him again, but he takes her by surprise by grabbing her leg and flipping her over.}  
  
Kyou: Gotcha!  
  
Kyouko: Not bad Kyou-kyou. You completely caught me off guard. I'm impressed. Now if you can only show that kind of skill all the time you'll be all set. But that's what I'm here for!  
  
{Kyou takes Kyouko's hand and helps her up. Once he gets a good look at her he couldn't help but notice that she had the same color hair and eyes as him.}  
  
Kyou: One question. Who are you?  
  
Kyouko: Well I.  
  
{Before Kyouko can explain herself, Tohru comes outside with Momiji close behind her. Yuki, Shigure and Kazuma soon follow.}  
  
Tohru: Good afternoon Kyou! I thought I'd find you out here! Oh hello! Are you a new friend of Kyou's?  
  
Kyouko:..  
  
Momiji: Hey Kyou! That girl looks like you! Who is she?  
  
Kyou: What ya askin' me for?  
  
Momiji: You mean you don't know? That doesn't make any sense! Silly Kyou!  
  
Kyou (fuming): Shut up Ra-..! I mean Momiji!  
  
Kazuma: Perhaps I can answer that for you.  
  
Kyou: Master! Master you've come back!  
  
Kazuma: It is always good to see you Kyou. I could see that she was giving you quite a workout.  
  
Kyou: Yeah. well. she's pretty good.  
  
Kyouko (blushes)..  
  
Momiji: Awww she's blushing! She's as cute as you Tohru-chan!  
  
Tohru (blushes): Really? You think so?  
  
Momiji: Yeah! I wanna give her a hug!!  
  
{Momiji runs to Kyouko to hug her, but Kyou grabs his head to stop him.}  
  
Kyou: What're ya doin'?! Are ya crazy?!  
  
Momiji (whining): But I wanna! Somebody! Kyou's being mean to me!  
  
Kyou: Quit whinin' already! You're not a baby!  
  
Momiji: I wanna hug! Lemme have a hug!  
  
{While still running, Momiji trips over Kyou's feet and they both crash into Kyouko. POOF! POOF!}  
  
Tohru: Oh no! Kyou! Momiji!  
  
Kazuma: I wouldn't worry about Kyou, Miss Tohru.  
  
Tohru: Huh?  
  
{No one could believe it but Kazuma was right. When the smoke cleared, Kyou was laying on the ground, perfectly fine with a yellow rabbit and a strange colored cat on top of him.}  
  
Tohru: What? What happened? What's going on?  
  
Kazuma: I was afraid this would happen.  
  
Yuki: Master, is that other Cat. Miss Kyouko?  
  
Kazuma: Yes Yuki, it is.  
  
Shigure: Ah Kyouko! So that's her name! Beautiful!  
  
{Yuki gives Shigure a weird look.}  
  
Shigure: What? It is isn't it?  
  
Yuki (face-faults): You just can't help yourself can you, you pervert? Shigure: It's a habit I'm afraid.  
  
Kyou: ACK!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!  
  
Momiji-Usagi: Isn't it obvious? Kyouko-chan's a Cat too! Isn't that cool?  
  
Shigure: And what a lovely color she is too!  
  
{Yuki sighs and hits Shigure on the back of the head.}  
  
Shigure: Ow! Must you be so cruel?  
  
Yuki: It seems to be the only way to keep you quiet.  
  
Tohru: But how is that possible? There can't be two Cats in the Chinese Zodiac, can there?  
  
Kyou: I think it's about time you explained yourself Cat-girl.  
  
Kyouko-Neko: ..  
  
Kazuma: It's all out in the open Kyouko. There is no sense in hiding it now.  
  
Momiji-Usagi: It's all right Kyouko-chan! We're all friends here!  
  
Tohru: Momiji's right. Nobody is going to be mean to you here.  
  
Kyou: Don't count on it.  
  
Momiji-Usagi: Kyou! Be nice!  
  
Kazuma: Please mind your manners Kyou. After all she went through all of this just to see you. Go ahead Kyouko.  
  
Kyouko-Neko: Very well then. I guess I have no choice. I.  
  
{POOF! Before Kyouko can finish she changes back to her human form. But to everyone's surprise she's fully clothed! Everyone stares in amazement.}  
  
Kyou: What the hell?!  
  
Momiji-Usagi: Wow! How'd you do that?!  
  
Yuki: Yes that's a good question. How did you do that?  
  
Kyouko: Sorry. That's a secret.  
  
{Kyouko takes off her jacket and throws it over Momiji. All of a sudden POOF!}  
  
Momiji: Cool! How'd you know?  
  
Kyouko (smiles): Cat's instinct. Let's just say I was given a few extra senses when this curse was laid upon me.  
  
Shigure: So you are part of the Souma Family I take it?  
  
Kyou: She can't be! I'm the only Cat the Zodiac Legend spoke of!  
  
Kyouko: I'm not part of the Legend. My father was a Souma who was also cursed by the Cat. But he was too weak to overcome it. It took his life. After that my mother abandoned me. My life was hell until Master Kazuma found me.  
  
Yuki: But how did you inherit the curse?  
  
Kyouko: My father was a descendant of Master Kazuma's grandfather. The curse of the Cat was strong in his family. I'm sure you recognize these?  
  
{Kyouko raises her sleeve and shows everyone the beads around her wrist, the same as Kyou's but unlike his, hers was purple and white.}  
  
Kyou: You too?  
  
Kazuma: Unfortunately yes Kyou. Like you Kyouko is forced to take that accursed form.  
  
Kyouko: As a Cat, this form is something I'm forced to bear upon my soul. It is part of my life. And like you Kyou, Master forced me to open my heart to this curse and accept it. Kyou: I had no idea.  
  
Shigure: Kazuma, does Akito.?  
  
Kazuma: No. I have told Akito nothing about her and I intend to keep it that way. She has no dealings with him.  
  
Shigure: That's probably just as well. I don't think she should get involved with him.  
  
Yuki: I agree.  
  
Momiji: But she will get to meet the rest of the family won't she?  
  
Kazuma: She can if she chooses to. I just recommend that she use caution.  
  
Momiji: Yay! That means she can meet Haru and Ritsu, Ha'ri and Aya, Kisa and Hiro, and Kagura too! Yay!  
  
Kyouko: I don't know.  
  
Tohru: Oh please Kyouko? Everyone will be so happy to meet you!  
  
Kyouko: Um. I. Master?  
  
Kazuma: It is for you to decide Kyouko.  
  
Kyouko: Well.all right. But only because you insisted!  
  
Momiji: YAY!!  
  
Kyouko: Let me start off by introducing myself properly. (bows): Hello, everyone. I'm Kyouko Souma. It's very nice to meet all of you.  
  
Tohru (bows): Welcome Kyouko! I'm Tohru Honda. I'm so happy to meet another born with the sign of the Cat!  
  
Kyouko: Huh? You are?  
  
Kyou: Yeah. Tohru's always been a big fan of the Cat.  
  
Kyouko: Really? Great!  
  
{Tohru flashes a big smile. Yuki looks over at her and smiles as well. Kyouko looks at him.}  
  
Kyouko: Master has told me about you Yuki. Especially your rivalry with Kyou.  
  
Yuki (smirks): So since you're a Cat, are you a rival as well?  
  
Kyouko (laughs): Oh no! You don't have to worry about me! Unlike Kyou over there I have no quarrels with the Rat.  
  
Kyou: What?! You serious?!  
  
Shigure (sighs in relief): Oh thank goodness! My house is safe!  
  
Yuki: That's good. Then I hope you and I will become friends.  
  
Kyouko: We will.  
  
Kyou: I don't believe this.  
  
Momiji: Aw, don't be a sourpuss Kyou! Be happy! We have a new friend!  
  
Tohru: We sure do!  
  
Kyou: Oh brother.  
  
Momiji: I guess I should introduce myself too! I'm Momiji Souma! I'm the Rabbit of the Chinese Zodiac! (blushes): But you already knew that. I'm sorry about what happened earlier.  
  
Kyouko: That's quite all-right Momiji-chan. No harm done. If I had to transform I'm glad it was with someone as cute as you! (ruffles Momiji's hair)  
  
Momiji (jumps up and down): Yay!! Kyouko-chan thinks I'm cute! Kyouko-chan thinks I'm cute!!  
  
{Tohru, Kyouko, Yuki and Kazuma laugh. Kyou face-faults. Shigure goes over to Kyouko, bows and takes her hand.} Shigure: And I, dear Kyouko, am Shigure Souma, the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac. I must say it is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you. (kisses her hand)  
  
Kyouko (blushes): Uh, thank you.  
  
{Shigure smiles and winks at Kyouko. Yuki and Kyou roll their eyes.}  
  
Kyou: You don't waste any time do ya?  
  
Shigure: Now what did I do? I was just introducing myself to this lovely young girl! Is there something wrong with that I ask?  
  
Yuki: I must warn you to be careful around Shigure Miss Kyouko. He sometimes likes to put his hands where they don't belong.  
  
Shigure: I'm insulted! Yuki! Kyou! How could you?  
  
Kyou: Because you're a damn pervert and ya know it!  
  
Shigure: That hurts!  
  
Kyouko: I don't know. I think he's being quite the gentleman. (kisses Shigure's cheek)  
  
Shigure (sighs): She likes me!  
  
Momiji (sing-song): Shigure's got a girlfriend! Shigure's got a girlfriend!  
  
Tohru (laughs): Momiji! You're making him blush!  
  
Shigure: It's all right Tohru! I think I'm in love!  
  
{Kyou and Yuki sweatdrop.}  
  
Kyou: I can't believe you just did that.  
  
Yuki: Me neither. I hope you know what you're doing. Kyouko: Don't sweat it guys! Anyway if he does get fresh I'll just kick his ass!  
  
{Shigure stops in his tracks and stares at Kyouko with a scared look on his face, Tohru and Momiji look at each other nervously, Kazuma raises an eyebrow and Kyou and Yuki start snickering.}  
  
Shigure: Wha. What?  
  
Kyou: You've seen the way she fights haven't ya?  
  
Yuki: I'm afraid you should have seen that one coming.  
  
Kazuma: They have a point you know.  
  
{Shigure sweatdrops. Kyouko goes over to him and pats him on the back.}  
  
Kyouko: Don't worry about it! I wouldn't hurt you! You'd probably get a couple of bruises that's all!  
  
Shigure (nervously): Great.  
  
{Momiji and Tohru sigh in relief, Kazuma smiles and Kyou and Yuki start chuckling.}  
  
Kazuma: Would you be so kind as to excuse us Kyouko? I need to speak with Shigure in private.  
  
Kyouko: Sure Master.  
  
{Kyouko bows to Kazuma and runs off to join Kyou, Yuki, Tohru and Momiji. Kazuma and Shigure go back inside the house.}  
  
Shigure: What is it Kazuma? Is there something wrong?  
  
Kazuma: I need to ask a favor of you.  
  
Shigure: Of course. You know I'll do whatever I can to help.  
  
Kazuma: I was wondering if you would let Kyouko stay here with you? At least until she is finished with Kyou's training. Would that be possible? {Shigure's eyes brighten at Kazuma's request.}  
  
Shigure: Why certainly Kazuma! Kyouko is more than welcome to stay here! I'm sure that would make Tohru and Momiji very happy as well as myself.  
  
Kazuma: Indeed. But you would do well to heed Kyouko's warning.  
  
Shigure (sweatdrops): Don't worry. I will.  
  
Kazuma: Then it's settled. Let's tell the others.  
  
{Kazuma and Shigure go back outside. The others run over to them.}  
  
Kyouko: So what's the scoop Master?  
  
Kazuma: Well, after discussing things with Shigure, we both decided it would be best if you stayed here.  
  
Kyouko (surprised): What? Really?  
  
Tohru: That's great! I'll get a room prepared for her!  
  
Momiji: I'll help you!  
  
Shigure: I might as well go too. You probably want to talk to your students in private. See you later!  
  
{Tohru and Momiji run inside, Shigure following. Kyouko stares at Kazuma in disbelief.}  
  
Kyouko: But Master, I thought I would come everyday from the Dojo to train with Kyou-kyou here!  
  
Kyou: Train with me? What does she mean Master?  
  
Kazuma: You see Kyou, you're the reason she came here. She wanted to meet you and train with you. To become stronger with you.  
  
Kyou: But why?  
  
Kyouko: When I was little I always dreamed of finding another like me. I felt that they were out there but I just couldn't find them. I almost gave up hope until Master Kazuma found me. While he was training me he told me about you Kyou. I promised myself when I was old enough I would try to find you. And with Master's help I finally did. So here I am.  
  
Kazuma: She wants to help you Kyou. She wants to help you achieve your life-long goals. To interact with you and be your companion.  
  
Yuki: I see. So the reason you came here was to train that Cat to beat me.  
  
Kyouko: Please don't think ill of me Yuki, I really don't have anything against you! I'm just doing this because it's important to Kyou! That's all!  
  
Yuki: It's perfectly all right, I understand. I think it's nice that you want to help. Believe me he needs it.  
  
Kyou: Don't start with me Rat!  
  
Kazuma: That's enough you two. Kyou you must save your energy for the training.  
  
Kyou: Yes Master.  
  
Yuki: Anyway I think it would mean a lot to Miss Honda and Momiji if you stayed. Will you?  
  
Kyou (blushing): Yeah, stay. We don't mind it.  
  
{Yuki and Kazuma are surprised at Kyou's openness. Kyouko blushes.}  
  
Kyouko: Okay. As long as Kyou doesn't mind. I will.  
  
Yuki: Good. I'll go inside and see if Miss Honda and Momiji need any help. (bows): I hope to see you again soon Master.  
  
Kazuma: You too Yuki.  
  
{Yuki goes inside. Kazuma smiles at Kyouko and Kyou.}  
  
Kazuma: I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well.  
  
Kyouko (smiles and throws her arm around Kyou's shoulders): Hey, we Cats gotta stick together right?  
  
Kazuma: Right.  
  
Kyou: I got a question though. When Momiji and I crashed into you why didn't I transform?  
  
{Kyouko stares at the ground. Kazuma puts his hand on her shoulder.}  
  
Kazuma: It's all right Kyouko. Tell him.  
  
Kyouko: Well, my curse is different than the ones on the rest of the Souma Family. My mother fell in love with my father because he was cursed by the Cat. She loved cats so much she was proud to marry him. In a way she was like Tohru. But I noticed something weird. Whenever mother embraced father he never transformed! Then I realized it was her complete love of cats that kept father from transforming! When I inherited father's curse I noticed the very same thing!  
  
Kyou: So you transform if another Souma embraces you but not if they're cursed by the Cat?  
  
Kyouko: That's right!  
  
Kyou: Weird!  
  
Kyouko: I know.  
  
Kyou: But it's all right.  
  
Kyouko: Huh?  
  
Kyou (blushing): It just shows how much we have in common. It makes me feel like I'm not the only Cat in the world you know?  
  
Kyouko: Yeah I know.  
  
Kyou: I'm, uh.. Glad you're here.  
  
Kyouko: Me too.  
  
{Kyou and Kyouko look at each other and smile. Satisfied, Kazuma turns to leave.}  
  
Kazuma: I don't believe I'm needed here anymore. I'll return tomorrow with your things Kyouko.  
  
Kyouko: Okay!  
  
Kyou (waves): Good-bye Master! See you tomorrow!  
  
Kazuma: Until tomorrow then. Farewell you two.  
  
{Kyou and Kyouko watch as their Master disappears from sight. They look at each other again.} Kyou: Wanna go inside?  
  
Kyouko: Sure.  
  
Kyou: You gotta be hungry.  
  
Kyouko: A little.  
  
Kyou: Yeah, me too. I'll make us some rice balls.  
  
Kyouko: Sounds good!  
  
{Kyou takes Kyouko's hand and leads her inside. Tomorrow was going to be quite an interesting day!} End Chapter 1 Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Review please! Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Training Begin! Uh we...

Fruits Basket A Tale of 2 Nekos By Setsuna Kudou & Naru Hidaka  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for Kyouko Souma  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Training Begin! (Uh. we think)  
  
{It's the middle of the afternoon at Shigure's house. Tohru, Yuki and Kyou are sitting outside eating lunch but Shigure and Kyouko are gone. It's safe to say that Kyou is not happy about it.}  
  
Kyou: Damn that stupid Dog! He's at it again!  
  
Yuki: I myself am wondering where Shigure has taken Miss Kyouko.  
  
Tohru: I wouldn't worry about that you two. I'm sure Kyouko's fine.  
  
Kyou: Figures you'd say that.  
  
Tohru: Come on Kyou! Shigure's not that bad!  
  
Yuki (laughs): You have to admit that he's not all good sometimes Miss Honda.  
  
Tohru: I shouldn't really. My mom always said it's not nice to judge others like that.  
  
Yuki: You're right.  
  
Kyou: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Shigure: I sneezed three times on the way back. Were you talking about me again?  
  
Kyou: What do you think?!  
  
Kyouko: Were you worried about me? I'm touched!  
  
Yuki: Miss Kyouko! You're all right?  
  
Kyouko: Yeah! I'm fine!  
  
Shigure: Of course she's fine! Did you really expect something to happen to her?  
  
Kyou: With you? Who knows?  
  
Shigure: You've hurt me again! Will this agony never end?  
  
Yuki: Geez, you don't have to be so melodramatic.  
  
Shigure: I can't help it! You're all so cruel! Except for Tohru of course! She never does what you do!  
  
Tohru (blushing): You're embarrassing me!  
  
Yuki: Shigure! Don't drag Miss Honda into this!  
  
Kyouko: Don't worry Yuki. I'll handle it.  
  
{Kyouko smacks Shigure in the back of the head. Unfortunately a little too hard knocking him out. Yuki, Kyou and Tohru stare at him, then at Kyouko.}  
  
Kyouko (laughs): Oops.  
  
Kyou: Who cares? You shut him up didn't you?  
  
Kyouko: I guess so.  
  
Tohru: He's not hurt is he?  
  
Kyouko: Goodness no! He'll just be knocked out for a while that's all!  
  
Yuki: For how long?  
  
Kyouko: Seeing as how I didn't hit him all that hard, I'd say a couple of days at the very least.  
  
{Yuki, Kyou and Tohru sweatdrop.}  
  
Yuki: Oh well, I guess we should just put him in his room then.  
  
Kyouko: I'll take care of it!  
  
{To everyone's surprise, Kyouko picks up Shigure's unconscious body and takes him into the house. All they can do is stare.}  
  
Tohru: Wow! She's strong!  
  
Yuki: I get the feeling that someone's in a lot of trouble.  
  
{After a while Kyouko emerges from the house with a huge smile on her face. The others just stare at her.}  
  
Kyou (nervously): What're you all riled up about?  
  
Kyouko: It's trainin' time Kyou-kyou!  
  
Yuki (smirks): Now you're in trouble.  
  
Kyou: Mind your own business Rat!  
  
Tohru: Wait a minute Kyouko! Where did Shigure take you?  
  
Kyouko: Can't tell ya. I promised Shigure I'd keep it a secret.  
  
Tohru: Um. okay.  
  
Kyou: I'll get it out of that damn Dog when he wakes up!  
  
Kyouko: You'll do no such thing to my poor little Shigure!  
  
Kyou: "Poor little Shigure"?! You goin' with him or somethin'?!  
  
Kyouko: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to ya?  
  
Kyou: What?! It makes no difference to me! I don't care!  
  
Kyouko: Then why are ya so mad? You jealous Kyou-kyou?!  
  
Kyou: I'm not! I'm not jealous of the stupid Dog!!  
  
Kyouko: Sure you're not!  
  
Kyou: GET OFF MY BACK WILL YA?!!  
  
{As Kyou and Kyouko continue to feud, Yuki and Tohru just sit there and watch. Tohru sweatdrops.}  
  
Tohru: Uh. Yuki? Shouldn't we try to stop them?  
  
Yuki: I wouldn't recommend it. Heck, even I'm not crazy enough to get between those two.  
  
Tohru: Oh. Well what should we do then?  
  
Yuki: Don't worry yourself over it Miss Honda. It looks like Shigure and Miss Kyouko succeeded in their little 'Provoke the Cat' game so let them have it out.  
  
Tohru: Huh? You mean all of this was a game played by Kyouko and Shigure just to get Kyou mad?  
  
Yuki: Exactly.  
  
Tohru: But. but why?  
  
Yuki: I'm afraid I can't give you the answer to that Miss Honda.  
  
Kazuma: But I believe I can.  
  
{Yuki and Tohru turn to see Kazuma standing over them. They both stand and bow to him.}  
  
Yuki: Master you've come back.  
  
Tohru: It's nice to see you again Kazuma-san!  
  
Kazuma: Greetings to you as well Yuki, Miss Tohru. (sees Kyou and Kyouko feuding): I see Kyouko's little plan is working.  
  
Tohru: Plan? You mean Kyouko had this all planned out from the start?  
  
Kazuma: Allow me to explain. Upon observance of Kyou's techniques, Kyouko deduced that he was at his strongest when provoked. And unfortunately at his most reckless. It's one of his incurable habits, I'm afraid. But Kyouko decided to use it to her advantage. She is teaching him not to let his emotions govern his fighting abilities. You see?  
  
Tohru: Um. I think so.  
  
Yuki: That's a brilliant strategy on Miss Kyouko's part. I just hope that stupid Cat doesn't mess it up for her.  
  
Tohru: I'm sure Kyou will see what she's trying to do eventually!  
  
Kyou: WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM KISS YOU?!!!  
  
Kyouko: Face it Kyou-kyou! Shigure got farther than you ever will!  
  
Kyou (growls): WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!  
  
Kyouko: Why don't you use your imagination Kyou-kyou!!  
  
Kyou: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Kyouko: What you won't believe are some of the things he did!!  
  
Kyou: I'M GONNA KILL THAT PERVERTED DOG!!!!!  
  
Kyouko: That sounds like jealousy to me!!  
  
Kyou: DAMMIT!! I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!!!  
  
Kyouko: Yeah you are!!  
  
{Yuki and Tohru watch Kyou and Kyouko feud with huge sweatdrops. Kazuma just clears his throat.}  
  
Kazuma: All they are doing is arguing. Maybe this isn't going the way Kyouko had planned it.  
  
Yuki: That's an understatement Master.  
  
Tohru: I'll say.  
  
Kazuma: I think you should go inside and check on Shigure. I'll handle those two.  
  
Tohru: Are you sure Kazuma-san?  
  
Kazuma (smiles): I'll be fine. Go on.  
  
Yuki: Master is right Miss Honda. We should go.  
  
Tohru: Oh, okay.  
  
{Yuki leads Tohru into the house. As soon as they leave Kazuma steps aside as Kyou goes flying past him and through the door.}  
  
Yuki: Master.. How. how did you know?  
  
{Kazuma just looks at Yuki and smiles. Yuki smiles back and nods, as if to acknowledge his Master. Tohru runs over to Kyou who is sprawled out on the floor.}  
  
Tohru: Kyou! Are you okay?  
  
Kyou: ..  
  
Tohru: Kyou?!  
  
Kyouko: He's fine Tohru. The only thing that's hurt is his pride. (notices Kazuma): Master! You're here!  
  
Kazuma: I always keep my promises to my students. I have brought all of your things from the Dojo. You can settle in now.  
  
Kyouko: Thank you!  
  
{Kyouko takes her things, bows to Kazuma and turns to leave.}  
  
Kazuma: And Kyouko?  
  
Kyouko: Yes Master?  
  
Kazuma: Next time try teaching Kyou more than beating him up, hmm?  
  
{Kyouko looks at Kyou who is still on the floor, then back at Kazuma.}  
  
Kyouko: Oh yeah. Sorry.  
  
Shigure (from his room): Sorry?! Sorry isn't going to fix my house!!  
  
Yuki (sarcastically): It looks like Shigure has made a miraculous recovery.  
  
Tohru: I'll go and check on him.  
  
{Tohru goes into Shigure's room. Yuki decides to go with her just in case. Kazuma and Kyouko are left staring at the unconscious Kyou.}  
  
Kyouko: I didn't mean to hurt him like that Master. I didn't!  
  
Kazuma: You should really learn to control your strength when you fight him. He cannot control his emotions the way you can. He still has much to learn Kyouko. Be patient with him, learn and grow along with him. Don't be like a Master. Be like a companion. Do you understand?  
  
Kyouko: I understand Master. I'm sorry.  
  
Kazuma: Why don't you take Kyou and your things upstairs? I think it's best if you concluded his training for the night.  
  
Kyouko: Right.  
  
{Along with her bag, Kyouko gently takes Kyou into her arms and brings him upstairs to his room. Kazuma smiles as he watches her leave.}  
  
Kazuma: She'll learn in time. I'm sure of it.  
  
{Yuki and Tohru emerge from Shigure's room.}  
  
Kazuma: How is he Miss Tohru?  
  
Tohru (smiles): Other that the huge bump on the back of his head he's going to be fine!  
  
Yuki: He's lucky.  
  
Kazuma: Indeed. Most people have been out for at least a few days after being hit by her.  
  
{Shigure comes out of his room still rubbing the back of his head.}  
  
Shigure: Ha! Luck had nothing to do with it! I just know she spared me because she loves me so!  
  
Yuki (sighs): Cut it out Shigure. That stupid Cat is not here now. He's not even conscious for that matter.  
  
Shigure: What happened to him?  
  
Yuki: I should think that would have been clear to you by now.  
  
Shigure: Oh.  
  
Kazuma: You needn't worry though. He is all right. Kyouko will take care of him.  
  
Shigure: She really is amazing. I just hope Kyou realizes that.  
  
Tohru: I'm sure he will.  
  
Kazuma: I hope so as well.  
  
Shigure: Hey Yuki? One question. How did you know about.?  
  
Yuki: I overheard you two scheming about the whole thing yesterday afternoon. You left your door wide open you know. And I know that whole knocking you unconscious thing was all an act too.  
  
Tohru: It. was?  
  
Shigure: Oh! Oops! I suppose I should be more careful from now on.  
  
Hatori: You should really learn to practice what you preach Shigure.  
  
{Surprised, everyone turns to see Hatori standing in the doorway.}  
  
Shigure (gasps): Ha'ri? What are you doing here?  
  
Tohru: I was really worried about you and Kyou so I called him and asked him to come over.  
  
Shigure: How sweet! You really spoil us too much Tohru dear!  
  
Yuki: Knock it off, will you?  
  
Hatori: Actually, you're lucky I came at all. I was tending to Akito.  
  
Tohru: Another fever?  
  
Hatori: Yes. A particularly bad one. Fortunately he recovered enough for me to leave him with my attendants.  
  
Tohru: That's really too bad about Akito-sama, but we appreciate you coming regardless!  
  
Hatori: What seems to be the problem?  
  
{Shigure runs over and overdramatically drapes himself into Hatori's arms.}  
  
Shigure: Oh Ha'ri! My head is killing me! I think I might have a concussion!  
  
Hatori (raises an eyebrow): Really?  
  
Yuki: Oh brother. There he goes again.  
  
Shigure: You can talk Yuki! At least you don't have a huge knot on the back of your head!  
  
Hatori (looks at Kazuma): Is he for real?  
  
Kazuma: Surprisingly yes. He had a little. shall we say. accident with one of my students.  
  
Hatori: Let me guess. The student was a girl right?  
  
Shigure: Geez Ha'ri! You say that like it's a bad thing! I just wanted to get to know her better!  
  
Hatori (sighs): You never learn do you?  
  
Yuki: In all of the years we've known him has he ever?  
  
Hatori: Good point.  
  
Shigure: You two are killing me!  
  
Yuki: Just ignore him Hatori, he'll be all right.  
  
Kazuma: Yuki is right. Miss Tohru can look after him It is Kyou we are concerned about.  
  
Hatori: Where is he?  
  
Kazuma: He is upstairs in his room. My student is looking after him. I'll take you to him.  
  
Hatori: Fine. Let's go.  
  
{Kazuma leads Hatori upstairs to Kyou's room. Tohru watches with a worried look on her face.}  
  
Tohru: Do you think it's safe for Hatori-san to know about Kyouko?  
  
Yuki: Don't be concerned Miss Honda. I'm sure Master knows what he's doing.  
  
Tohru: Okay.  
  
Shigure: I feel bad about this. I never expected it to go that far, I swear!  
  
Yuki: Then why did you do it?  
  
Shigure: I only did this because I thought it would help Kyou! At least that's what Kyouko said.  
  
Tohru: It's nice that you wanted to help Kyou and everything, but I think you shouldn't try such a direct approach next time.  
  
Shigure: You're right Tohru. What was I thinking? I'm going to apologize to Kyou as soon as he wakes up!  
  
Yuki: You know he's going to be very angry at you don't you?  
  
Shigure: I know. But it's the only get rid of the horrible guilt that plagues me!  
  
Yuki (face-faults): You're a regular Shakespeare my dear cousin.  
  
Shigure: I know you're upset but there's no need for sarcasm.  
  
Tohru: Please don't start arguing again you two. I really don't think it's appropriate right now.  
  
Yuki: You're right Miss Honda. I'm sorry.  
  
Shigure: Me too. Let's just hope that Kyou is all right.  
  
Tohru: I'm sure he'll be fine now that Hatori-san is looking after him.  
  
{Upstairs in Kyou's room, Kazuma and Kyouko watch as Hatori looks over the unconscious Kyou.}  
  
Kazuma: How is he Hatori?  
  
Hatori: He's a bit shaken up but other than that he's perfectly fine. How did you say this happened again?  
  
Kyouko: Um. it was me. I knocked him through the door.  
  
Hatori: I see. And you are.?  
  
Kyouko: I. (looks at Kazuma)  
  
Kazuma: It is all right. You can tell him.  
  
Kyouko: I'm. I'm Kyouko. Kyouko Souma.  
  
Hatori: Souma? How is that possible? I have never heard of you before. What's going on here Kazuma?  
  
Kazuma: Let me explain. Kyouko is a member of a clan of Soumas who were looked down upon by the rest of the Family. Not even Akito has any knowledge of her being born. It was her parents' last wish that she not be involved with him. That is why I had her staying with me.  
  
Hatori: I would guess that she is cursed too then?  
  
Kazuma (hesitates): Well. she.  
  
Kyouko: It's okay Master. Let me do it.  
  
{Kyouko goes over to Hatori, kneels down to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.}  
  
Kyouko: This'll be easy for me since you're so cute.  
  
Hatori: What?  
  
{Taking Hatori by surprise, Kyouko pulls him into an embrace and POOF! POOF! When the smoke cleared, there stood the strange-colored cat sitting over a very confused seahorse.}  
  
Kazuma: So, now you know.  
  
Hatori-Ryuu: Yes, but I didn't expect to find out this way!  
  
Kyouko-Neko: I apologize Hatori-san but it was just too hard for me to describe with words. I had to show you.  
  
Hatori-Ryuu: I realize that but I must admit that this is embarrassing for me.  
  
Kyouko-Neko: I understand. I don't think you should be though. I'm sure you'll grow to be a very strong Dragon.  
  
Kazuma: Please forgive her Hatori. She has educated herself in every aspect of the Zodiac Legend and is quite knowledgeable about the conditions of all of the Souma Family's curses.  
  
Hatori-Ryuu: Obviously.  
  
Kyouko-Neko: I was just hoping I wouldn't come off as nosey or anything.  
  
Kazuma: Don't concern yourself with that. I am sure Hatori understands.  
  
Hatori-Ryuu: I do.  
  
Kyouko-Neko: Great!  
  
{POOF! A fully clothed Kyouko appears before an astonished Hatori. She kneels before the seahorse and looks back at Kazuma.}  
  
Kyouko: Master could you hand me my jacket please?  
  
Kazuma: Of course.  
  
{Kazuma hands Kyouko her jacket and she throws it over Hatori. POOF!}  
  
Kyouko (smiles and hands Hatori his clothes): There! All better!  
  
Hatori: How did you do that?  
  
Kyouko: It's difficult to explain. My curse is very different from those on the rest of the Family. But I have no idea why. I don't know why I'm still fully clothed when I change back. I suppose that's just the way it is. But I can tell you about the jacket. My mother used to practice magic and she put a special spell on the jacket. She told me that I could use it whenever I needed to change back quickly if I ever transformed. I thought it only worked on me until I tried it on Momiji-chan yesterday. It was her last gift to me.  
  
Hatori: You transformed into a Cat. Are you somehow related to Kyou?  
  
Kyouko: No, but my father who held the curse before me was a descendant of Master Kazuma's grandfather. I'm sure you're familiar with him?  
  
Hatori: Yes. I remember Kazuma telling me about him. What is your business here?  
  
Kyou: Dammit Hatori! Will you stop subjecting her to the third degree?!  
  
Kazuma: Ah Kyou! You're awake.  
  
Kyou: Yeah, yeah. All that damn talking woke me up. What're you doing here Dragon?  
  
{Agitated, Kyouko hits Kyou on the side of his head.}  
  
Kyou: OW! What was that for?!  
  
Kyouko: Be nice to Hatori-san, Kyou! He came here to take care of you!  
  
Kyou: All you had to do was say so, you know. You didn't have to hit me.  
  
Kyouko: Sorry. How are you feeling?  
  
Kyou: Fine.  
  
Kyouko: Do you want me to stay with you?  
  
Kyou: Sure. Why not?  
  
Kyouko: Do you feel like talking?  
  
Kyou: Yeah.  
  
Kyouko: What should we talk about?  
  
Kyou: I dunno. Stuff I guess.  
  
Kyouko: Okay!  
  
Kyou: You know Shigure's gonna be upset about us bustin' his door right?  
  
Kyouko: Yeah. I'm gonna go downstairs and fix it tonight. It'll be kinda like a surprise!  
  
Kyou: If you want, I'll help you.  
  
Kyouko: That'd be great.  
  
Kazuma: I think we should leave them alone for a while Hatori.  
  
Hatori: Very well.  
  
{Hatori leaves and goes back downstairs. Looking back one last time, Kazuma smiles and leaves.}  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Here it is! The second chapter! I hoped you like this one as much as the first! Reviews are much appreciated! Ja! 


End file.
